Fall for you
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Draco Malfoy, calon dokter, kebanggaan ayahnya adalah orang paling diincar oleh semua cewek di kota mereka. Tapi Draco tak tahu bahwa seluruh hidupnya akan berubah, hanya karena seorang cowok yang bekerja di Walmart? drary...
1. Chapter 1

**Fall for You**

**summary: Draco Malfoy, calon dokter, kebanggaan ayahnya adalah orang paling diincar oleh semua cewek di kota mereka. Tapi Draco tak tahu bahwa seluruh hidupnya akan berubah, hanya karena seorang cowok yang bekerja di Walmart? drary...**

**disclaimer: hp bkn pny sy**

Draco membuka kulkas di apartemennya dan mengerang. Ugh! Tak ada apapun di sana. Ibunya lupa menyuruh Dobby ke sini pastinya, dan Draco terpaksa pergi ke Walmart sendiri. Oke, dia memang bisa memesan take away, tapi tetap saja mereka tak menjual susu, dan, setelah Draco ingat-ingat, dia juga perlu membeli tissue toilet.

Dia mendesah, mengambil jumper yang terselempang asal di sofa dan memakainya. Draco mematut diri di kaca dekat pintu, memutar bola matanya saat melihat betapa berantakannya dirinya, dan akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya dulu untuk mengambil beanie, menyembunyikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Draco menyambar kunci mobilnya, lalu keluar dari flat mewah kado dari ayahnya karena berhasil masuk ke kedokteran Harvard tiga tahun lalu. Ini tahun terakhirnya, dan setelah abdi dua tahun mendatang, Draco akan resmi menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya.

Draco mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran apartemen, Merci terbaru, hadiah ulangtahunnya lima bulan lalu, dan masih membuat teman-temannya bersiul kagum jika melihatnya. Draco nyengir puas. Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik, camkan itu. Kelak Draco akan mewarisi rumah sakit ayahnya dan menikah dengan cewek tercantik, terpintar, dan terkaya untuk mengimbangi dirinya. Ayahnya punya beberapa kandidat, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin Lisa Turpin, favorit ibunya, yang akan dia pilih. Bagaimanapun juga, cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya ketika mereka sudah menikah, Draco tahu itu.

Draco berdecak sebal saat terjebak lampu merah lagi. Huh, dia benci ke Walmart. Kenapa sih Dobby seteledor ini? Bagaimana kalau besok ada ujian penting dan Draco malah membuang-buang waktunya di jalan demi susu dan sereal yang harusnya dibelanjakan oleh pembantunya?!

Draco memarkir mobilnya di antara dua SUV di parkiran Walmart itu, membuat mobilnya makin mencolok. Draco tersenyum puas, dan masuk ke area toko. Dia mendesah lega saat melihat supermarket itu tak terlalu padat. Draco mengambil keranjang, dan mulai berjalan.

Draco baru menyusuri area sereal, saat terdengar,

"Omaigod, omaigod, aaaa..." dan... Bruaaak!

Draco merasakan punggungnya tertimpa puluhan kotak sereal, astaga sakitnya!

"ADUH!" jeritnya.

"Ups."

Draco merasakan darahnya naik ke kepala, super murka, dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani-berani menubruknya, seolah-olah dia manusia biasa.

Dan Draco melihat cowok paling manis sedunia. Maksudnya, Draco pernah melihat yang lebih tampan, tapi cowok ini jelas punya sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Draco terpaku. Rambutnya gelap, berantakan, dan matanya hijau luar biasa, yang membuat Draco teringat pada zamrud milik ibunya. Cowok itu meringis bersalah, wajahnya merona, dan dia buru-buru berjongkok untuk memasukan semua kotak sereal yang tumpah ke dalam kardus yang dia bawa.

"Astaga, maaf sekali, Sir," gumamnya. Dia menggunakan seragam walmart. Draco kemudian tersadar.

"Hati-hati, dong," ketusnya. "Kalau aku tahu pekerja disini selebor semua, aku tak akan mau belanja di sini."

Cowok itu bangkit, mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap Draco dari atas ke bawah, lalu mendengus. "Oh yeah?" katanya ringan, lalu kembali berjongkok untuk memunguti serealnya.

Draco merasakan urat nadinya berdenyut. Dia bersedekap dan berkata, "Kau tahu siapa aku? Aku bisa membuatmu dipecat dalam sekejap mata!"

Cowok itu nyengir, dan Draco bisa melihat lesung pipinya. "Oohh? Dan siapakah kau? Pangeran William?" tanyanya sarkartis.

"Aku Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, anak pemilik rumah sakit Malfoy, kau tahu? Jam tanganku bahkan lebih mahal dari seluruh isi walmart ini!" kata Draco penuh arogansi.

Cowok itu menggeleng-geleng, me-lakban kardus itu sambil berkata, "Hmm-mm, dan aku percaya?" tanyanya simpel.

Draco menggeram. "Oh, kayak orang sepertimu tahu bedanya jam murah dan mahal seperti apa!" ketusnya.

Cowok itu tertawa, dia berdiri, dan Draco bisa melihat name tag-nya: Harry Potter. Dia mengangkat kardus penuh itu, lalu menatap Draco penuh ekspektasi.

"Apa?" tukas Draco, bersedekap.

Cowok itu, Harry, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bisa kau menyingkir? Aku mau lewat."

Draco merasakan amarahnya meluap. Beraninya cowok ini! Cuma pekerja walmart aja gayanya selangit! Draco berdiri keras kepala di tempatnya. Enak saja, kan dia duluan yang berdiri di sini, seenaknya orang rendah ini menyuruhnya minggir seolah-olah derajat mereka sama!

Harry terkekeh, lalu berbalik untuk melewati rute lain sambil berkata, "Sampai ketemu lagi, Yang Mulia pemilik jam termahal sedunia!"

Draco menatap penuh marah punggung Harry. Bisa-bisanya dia melewati Draco begitu saja, seolah-olah Dracolah yang orang biasa! Draco tak habis pikir ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini, dan orang itu cuma jadi petugas stok di walmart!

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Draco mendorong troli-nya dan melangkah penuh harga diri ke pintu keluar. Hah! Dia tak sudi ke sini lagi! No way! Lebih baik di ke 7eleven saja kalau begini!

-DH-

Draco menutup buku catatannya, mendesah lelah. Akhirnya hari ini Jumat juga! Dia bangkit, menatap jam, masih jam 6. Hm, dia masih bisa makan malam, lalu akan langsung menyusul Marcus Flint dan Blaise Zabini ke klub baru, Threebroomstick. Blaise bilang mereka masih promo setengah harga, dan teman-teman Draco ingin ke sana. Draco, yang tak pernah peduli berapapun yang harus dia keluarkan, mengiyakan saja, selama dia bisa mabuk untuk meringankan semua beban pelajaran dan tugas selama seminggu ini.

Draco memasuki resto fastfood terdekat dari kampusnya, Honeducks. Biasanya Draco tak pernah mau makan di sana karena selalu ramai, memilih restoran itali atau masakan China favoritnya. Tapi dia melihat kali ini resto itu cukup sepi, karena sebagian besar kelas masih berjalan. Draco parkir, dan masuk untuk mengantri di konter. Di depannya ada dua orang. Draco mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan wasapan dengan beberapa teman-nya, membalas SMS ibunya yang selalu cemas, tertawa membaca massage ayahnya di facebook, sampai dia mendengar,

"Hei, ternyata Mr Jam tangan mahal! Apa kabar?"

Draco mendongak, dan menatap kaget cowok Walmart itu, Harry Potter, balas menatapnya dengan cengiran berlesungpipi-nya. Otomatis mata Draco langsung menyipit penuh curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tukasnya. apakah dia menguntit Draco? ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya da sampai dikuntit oleh stalker pengagumnya.

Cowok itu tertawa. "Hm, ngapain ya? Menurutmu aku berdiri di belakang konter, memakai seragam Honeyducks, menanyaimu pesanan, untuk ngapain?" katanya menggoda.

Pelipis Draco berdenyut, dia bersedekap. "Oh ya? Aku tidak melihatmu menanyaiku pesanan!" tandasnya angkuh.

Harry terkekeh. "Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Jam Tangan Mahal, apakah Anda sudah siap untuk memesan, Sir? Izinkanlah ananda bertanya apa pesanan Anda? Goldburger alih-alih ham? Silver ring alih-alih onion?" tanyanya geli.

Draco memelototinya. "Aku mau bigbeefburger dengan ekstra chees!" bentaknya murka.

Harry mengetik di mesin kasirnya, wajahnya menahan tawa. "Minum? Ataukah darah biru sepertimu tidak butuh minum seperti manusia biasa seperti ananda?" candanya riang.

Draco menggertakkan giginya. Brengsek! "Cappuccino float!"

Harry nyengir, mengetik sambil menatap Draco. "Dimakan disini atau mau dibawa ke istanamu? Pasti istimewa sekali pangeran sepertimu makan fastfood seperti ini..."

"Take away!" bentak Draco, membanting 20 dollar di meja kasir. Harry nyengir kecil, lalu meneriakan pesanan Draco dan memberinya kembaliannya. Draco memasukan kembalian itu ke kotak tip, bergeser menunggu pesanannya sambil memelototi Harry. Seganteng apapun si Harry ini, tak punya sopan santun sama sekali! Pasti orangtuanya tak pernah mengajarinya tata krama, tipikal rakyat jelata.

"Hei Harry!" sapa cowok antrian selanjutnya.

"Hei, Kingsley, seperti biasa?" tanya Harry ramah, membuat Draco makin memelototinya. Bisa-bisanya sikapnya begitu brengsek pada Draco tapi begitu ramah pada orang lain!

Kingsley tersenyum. "Yup!"

Saat itu pesanan Draco datang, dan Harry menyerahkannya dengan bungkukan berlebihan, membuat beberapa orang di antrian ikut menertawainya.

Brengsek!

-DH-

Dan kesialan Draco ternyata belum berhenti.

Draco sedang duduk di satu booth dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Blaise dan Marcus sesama dokter seperti dirinya, Theodore Nott mengambil Politik, dan Ron Weasley mengambil arsitektur. Mereka sering bertemu di pesta-pesta kampus, dan menjadi geng minum bersama tiap malam Sabtu.

"Aku mengajak teman hari ini," kata Ron, menenggak Vodka-nya, memastikan dia akan mabuk dalam beberapa menit lagi.

"Ah-ha? Siapa?" tanya Blaise ketus. Blaise diam-diam menyukai Ron, membuat geng yang seharusnya hanya untuk senang-senang ini makin complicated karena Ron adalah mantan Theo. Theo, yang sepenuhnya sudah melupakan Ron, tak menghiraukan, sedang sibuk flirting dengan cowok super berotot di sudut lain klub.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Teman SMA, biasanya dia selalu bekerja, tapi malam ini dia punya waktu untukku," jawabnya simpel. Blaise masih menatapnya curiga.

Draco terbahak, lalu berbisik, "Cinta belum tersampaikan rupanya?" godanya.

Blaise memlototinya. "Menurutmu?" ketusnya, merampas gelas Ron, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Ron cemberut, lalu tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah dan melambai pada seseorang di belakang Draco. Draco, yang tak peduli, tak menoleh.

"Astaga, kau telat setengah jam! Untung Marcus masih menyisakan minuman untukmu," kata Ron, memeluk temannya itu. Draco menyesap minumannya, melirik teman Ron itu, dan kembali membelalak.

Cowok Walmart. Cowok Honeyducks.

"Guys, ini Harry. Harry, ini Marcus, Blaise, Draco, dan Theo kau sudah kenal..." kata Ron, menarik Harry duduk di sebelahnya. Harry tersenyum, dan makin melebar saat melihat Draco.

"Hei!' sapanya riang. "Mr Jam tangan!"

Draco memelototinya garang. Yang lain menatap mereka berdua penasaran.

"Kau kenal Draco?" tanya Ron, membantu Harry melepas jaketnya.

Harry tertawa. "Bertemu beberapa kali," katanya ringan. "Hei, Theo."

"Harry! Lama tak bertemu! Kemana saja?" tanya Theo, akhirnya melepas pandangannya dari si Otot, memeluk Harry sekilas. Harry tertawa lagi.

"Oh, sibuk ini dan itu, kau tahu, kerja," katanya. "Kau masih kuliah? Atau sudah menyerah?"

Theo mendesah. "Plis, jangan sebut kata kuliah. Aku hanya tak tahu kenapa ibuku masih memaksaku melanjutkan," desahnya putus asa. Harry menepuk bahunya simpati.

"Yah, kau tahu kenapa, Theo," kata Draco keji. "Supaya kau tak berakhir di McDonald, atau di Walmart."

"Draco!" bentak Ron dan Theo kompak, tapi Harry hanya terkekeh.

"Hm, tepat sekali kata Draco, Theo, jadi jangan sia-siakan sekolahmu," katanya tanpa beban. Ron masih memelototi Draco, yang mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Harry tampak tak terlalu peduli, mengambil gelas kosong dan menuangnya dengan Vodca dan mencampurnya dengan coke, lalu menyesapnya. "Hmm, lezat," gumamnya.

Ron menatap gelas Harry penuh harap, membuat Harry nyengir dan meracikkan minuman untuknya.

"Harry pernah kerja di bar," kata Ron menjelaskan tatapan heran Blaise dan Marcus, lalu menyesap minumannya. "Wow, tak kehilangan sentuhanmu, 'Ry."

Draco tak menikmati malam itu. Dia membenci Harry, dia tak suka melihat betapa kalem dan berkepala dinginnya dia. Harry bahkan tak melanjutkan kuliah, si bodoh yang cuma bekerja di Walmart dan dia berani meledek Draco seperti itu. Draco dan Blaise cuma bisa duduk dengan dongkol saat melihat Ron dan Harry berdiri untuk berdansa.

"Sebal," tukas Blaise. "Apa coba yang dilihat Ron dari cowok itu!"

Theo terkekeh. "Hm, selain mata hijau dan lesung pipi dan kepribadian yang menyenangkan? Entahlah," katanya. Blaise memelototinya.

"Aku tahu kau iri padaku karena kau dan Ron sudah selesai!" tandas Blaise murka.

Theo mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Yeah, yeah, terserahlah."

Blaise bersedekap, dan Draco juga ikut memelototi Ron. Maksudnya, disini ada Blaise yang eksotik dan super seksi, dan bisa-bisanya Ron melihat yang biasa seperti Harry Potter? Dan nama macam apa itu 'Harry' sungguh kampungan!

Draco cemberut terus sampai saat akhirnya mereka pulang. Bahkan dia tak berhasil mabuk seperti yang dia inginkan! Tahu seperti ini, dia memilih membawa mobil sendiri. Blaise mabuk berat dan Theo dan Marcus membawanya pulang dengan taksi mereka, menyisakan Ron yang mabuk berat dengan Harry dan Draco.

Harry memapah Ron sabar, membawanya ke taksi mereka. Draco bersedekap, mengikuti di belakang dengan penuh kengambekan.

Harry menatap Ron yang sedang bernyanyi What makes you beautiful dengan penuh semangat, lalu menatap Draco. Draco masuk ke dalam taksi itu dengan sebal, membuat mereka berdempetan di kursi belakang.

"You doooooont knooooooowwwwwwww..." seru Ron, dan Harry tertawa, lalu menatap Draco putus asa.

"Selalu begini sejak dulu, ambisinya jadi penyanyi tak pernah hilang," katanya geli. Draco tidak tertawa dan tidak menanggapi, menatap ke luar jendela. Harry tampak tak memasukan ketidaksopanan ini ke dalam hati, karena dia berkata, "Dracooo, masih marah karena Walmart?"

Beraninya dia memanggil nama Draco seolah-olah mereka sahabat! Draco, melupakan bisu-nya, membentak, "Jangan panggil nama depanku dan jangan mengajakku bicara!"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Kupikir menjadi mahasiswa otomatis membuatmu dewasa, ternyata asumsiku salah," katanya, mengangkat bahu.

Draco menggeram. "Berhenti meremehkanku!" bentaknya kasar. "Kau tahu jika dibandingkan denganku, kau hanya sampah!"

Harry menatapnya dalam, dan Draco otomatis merasa salah tingkah. Setelah hening lama, bahkan Ron sudah berhenti bernyanyi, Harry akhirnya memecahnya. "Oh ya? Bukankah kau yang meremehkanku?" tanyanya dingin. "Mungkin sebaiknya memang aku tak mengajakmu bicara. Kau memang terlalu _tinggi _untuk seorang pekerja Walmart sepertiku." Lalu dia menyetop taksinya, mengeluarkan Ron, membayar taksi itu, dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Draco merasa bersalah.

-DH-

_bersambooong_

_new story, again... Dan gw merasa pasrah, silakan mengamuk sodara sodara huhuu...semoga masi pada mau review ceritaku huhuuuuuuu_

_so, review pliiiiisssss x)_


	2. Chapter 2

Fall For You, chapter 2

disclaimer: HP bkn pny sayaaaa x(

Draco tahu dirinya tak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, sampai dia bertemu Harry, dan...meminta maaf? Draco mendesah pasrah. Sudah setengah jam dia berdiri di tikungan menuju Honeyducks. Dia bisa melihat Harry belum datang, dia mungkin mendapat shift sore hari ini. Oke, jika sepuluh menit lagi dia tak datang, Draco akan pergi, dan mungkin memang seharusnya dia tak usah peduli saja...

Tapi baru saja pikiran itu datang, dia melihat rambut hitam berantakan datang dari kejauhan. Draco bisa melihat dia berjalan riang, tanpa beban, menaruh koin di topi seorang pengemis jalanan, ikut bernyanyi dan menari bersama penyanyi jalanan, yang tampaknya mengenalnya, dan menyapa hampir semua orang yang dilewatinya. Draco merasakan perasaan aneh di perutnya melihat semua ini, hanya bisa berdiri dan terpaku.

Harry tampak seperti matahari, bergitu bersinar di antara begitu banyak orang yang lewat. Dia memakai syal biru yang dikalungkan oleh seorang ibu-ibu yang tampak peduli. Dia tertawa pada lelucon pekerja bangunan. Dan Draco menyadari bahwa tak perlu sekolah untuk membuat seorang Harry Potter bersinar begitu terang...

"Ba!"

"Uwaaaaa!" Brakbrak.

Draco terlonjak dan otomatis menjatuhkan ponsel dan tas yang sedang di sandangnya. Draco menoleh, memelototi Harry, yang ternyata sukses mengagetkannya. Harry terkekeh, matanya menatap Draco penasaran. Draco merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mengendap-endap di belakangku!" tukas Draco kesal.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan menguntitku?"

"Aku menguntitmu?" Draco tertawa panik. "No way!"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Oke deh, sampai jumpa kalau begitu..." Lalu dia berbalik untuk pergi.

Draco membelalak panik. Ini saatnya, ini saatnya! Kalau Harry sampai pergi lagi, Draco tak akan punya kesempatan. Jadi tanpa Draco sadari, dia menarik tangan Harry. Harry menoleh, menatap Draco kaget, lalu menatap tangan Draco yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Draco buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Ehm," deham Draco salah tingkah. "Jadi?"

Harry tampak berusaha menahan senyum. "Jadi?" ulangnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu seolah dengan itu Harry sudah tahu apa maksudnya.

Harry menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat, menunggu.

"Harry! Kau akan masuk atau tidak?" seru seseorang dari dalam Honeyducks.

"Iya, aku datang!" balas seru Harry, lalu kembali menatap Draco, yang menelan ludah, menatap Harry putus asa. Seumur hidupnya, Draco tak pernah melakukan ini, dan Draco tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini pada manusia semacam Harry, yang bahkan tak dia kenal sama sekali!

Tapi Harry punya aura itu. Aura kebahagiaan yang seolah mengatakan dia tak peduli jika Draco marah padanya atau tidak, aura yang membuatnya berjalan terus dan membuat Draco terkekang dalam perasaan bersalah.

Oh, sialan!

"Oke!" kata Draco akhirnya.

Harry akhirnya tertawa. "Draco, aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanyanya geli.

Draco cemberut. Apakah dia harus mengatakan ini? Tak bisakah dia menggunakan telepati saja? Mungkin jika dia berkonsentrasi lebih kuat, Harry akan bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Harry!" seru orang dalam Honeyducks lagi.

Harry mendesah. "Sori Draco, aku benar-benar harus pergi..."

"Maaf."

Harry membelalak. "Pardon me?"

Draco bersungut. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, tak akan kuulangi kau brengsek!"

Harry menahan senyum. "Well, kau harusnya tak mengatai brengsek orang yang kau mintai maaf kan? Atau apakah di kerajaan yang mulia jam tangan peraturannya berbeda?" godanya, matanya berkilat jahil.

Sial! Harry benar-benar ingin mengerjainya. Draco menatapnya, bersedekap, cemberut. "Oh yeah? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang kau mintai maaf?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Hm, entahlah. Mungkin kau bisa mentraktirku makan es krim?" katanya, menatap parlor eskrim di ujung jalan dengan penuh harap.

Draco menimbang-nimbang. "Oke," desahnya akhirnya. "kapan kau selesai bekerja?" tanyanya.

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Jam 8. Ketemu di sana?" tanyanya semangat.

Draco mengangguk, lalu menambahkan. "Tapi ini bukan kencan, oke? Aku tak mau kau salah sangka!" tegasnya, karena dia tak ingin si freak ini tiba-tiba menganggapnya pacarnya atau apa. Amit-amit.

Harry tertawa. "Tentu saja bukan," katanya, lalu berbalik menuju ke Honeducks, kepalanya menoleh ke Draco untuk mengatakan, "Sampai ketemu jam 8." Lalu dia masuk ke Honeyducks. Draco menatap punggungnya sampai menghilang.

Ugh. Setidaknya dia sudah meminta maaf.

-DH-

Draco mengernyit menatap jam tangannya. Sudah 10 menit Harry telat. Dia memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja orang jelata macam Harry tak akan tahu bagaimana pentingnya waktu!

Draco mengeluarkan tugasnya dari tas, dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa poin yang dia ingat dan dia tulis dari catatan dosen-nya. Dia sedang masuk ke pertanyaan ketiga ketika dia mendengar kursi di depannya di tarik.

"Hei," kata Harry riang. Draco mendongak, dan makian sudah ada di ujung mulutnya ketika melihat betapa pucatnya Harry.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya otomatis. "wajahmu seperti zombie."

Harry tertawa. "Tak apa-apa, kau tahu, jam sibuk, membuatku sedikit lelah," katanya riang. Dia mengambil menu, lalu memberi isyarat pada waiter. "Kau sudah memesan?"

"Menurutmu?" sungut Draco, lalu merampas buku menu Harry untuk memilih eskrimnya duluan. "Banana split," katanya pada waiter.

"Strawberry parfait," kata Harry, tersenyum ramah pada waiter tersebut. "Terimakasih." wajah waiter itu merona.

"Sama-sama, Sir, pesanan Anda akan segera di antar," katanya waiter itu, membalas senyum Harry malu-malu, lalu kembali ke belakang konter untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Draco memelototi Harry, yang rupanya tak sadar jika yang baru saja dilakukannya sungguh slutty! Ugh!

"Apa itu, 'Co? PR?" tanya Harry, mengintip kertas tugas Draco, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Cuma pop quiz yang dibawa ke rumah," jawabnya singkat. Dia tak ingin mengobrol dengan Harry. Tak cukupkah dia hanya mentraktir Harry tanpa perlu bicara?

Rupanya itu tak cukup karena Harry bertanya kembali, "Apa yang kau ambil?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dokter."

Harry bersiul pelan. 'Wow," katanya. Draco bisa melihat sesuatu dimatanya, sedih? menyesal? Tapi hanya sekilas sehingga Draco merasa mungkin dirinya hanya menghayalkannya. "Jadi kau akan menjadi dokter seperti ayahmu?"

Draco mengangguk. "Spesialis kanker. Aku akan melanjutkan rumah sakit keluarga."

Harry tersenyum. "Kau pasti bisa," katanya pelan.

Draco menatapnya, melihat ketulusan di mata hijau besar itu, dan perutnya mendadak mulas. Banyak orang yang mengatakan itu pada Draco, tapi jelas tak ada yang menyatakannya seperti Harry; dengan senyum percaya dan motivasi yang jujur. 'Ehm, trims."

Harry tersenyum lebar, dan saat itulah pesanan mereka datang. Draco memasukkan kertas-kertasnya kembali ke tas-nya, ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan eskrimnya dan pulang ke flat-nya karena makin lama bersama Harry, perasaannya makin tak keruan.

"Bagus sekali ya, masa depanmu sudah terencana," kata Harry, menyuap parfaitnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tentu saja, tidak seperti kau kan?" tandasnya.

Harry tertawa mendengar ini, entah kenapa. Draco jelas menyinggungnya, dan dia hanya tertawa. Astaga, ada sesuatu yang aneh di otak cowok ini, jelas.

"Ohh, benar sekali Draco, aku hanya mengikuti arus," kata Harry enteng. "Karena untuk orang sepertiku, pendidikan tidak penting."

Draco mendengus. "Kau tahu kau hanya akan berakhir di Walmart kalau meneruskan hidupmu yang sekarang kan? Bekerja serabutan tanpa tujuan hanya karena kau malas sekolah!"

Harry mengedip. "Aku suka Walmart, gajinya juga oke, cukuplah untuk hidupku, yang jelas tak semewah hidupmu," katanya tanpa beban di sela-sela mulutnya yang penuh parfait. Draco memutar bola matanya. Dia paling tak suka pada orang yang tak peduli pada masa depan model Harry begini. Hufft.

"Memangnya orangtuamu tak menyuruhmu kuliah?" tandasnya.

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 1 tahun, Draco, jadi mereka tak bisa menyuruhku," katanya.

Draco melongo, syok. "Apa? Jadi kau tinggal dengan siapa selama ini?"

Harry mengangkat ba"u. "Dengan Paman dan Bibiku sampai aku lulus SMA, setelah itu aku keluar dan pindah ke kota ini untuk memulai hidupku sendiri," katanya. Draco menatapnya tak percaya. Dari nada bicaranya, Harry seolah-olah sedang membicarakan cuaca, bukan orantuanya yang sudah meninggal! Harry melihat ekspresi Draco dan tertawa.

"Oh, tak perlu kasihan padaku, Draco, orangtuaku meninggal sudah lama sekali, dan aku menikmati hidupku yang sekarang. Jadi, tak ada masalah," katanya ceria, mencomot sedikit eskrim Draco.

Draco menatap Harry lama. Dia benar-benar heran ada manusia seperti Harry. Apakah dia benar-benar tak pernah menganggap sesuatu sebagai masalah? Dia begitu ceria, tanpa beban, dan dari sikapnya Draco menganggap dia seperti anak yang terlalu dimanja oleh orangtuanya. Tapi Draco salah kan? Harry begitu...begitu...unik...mandiri...tegar...

Tanpa Draco sadari, sesi makan eskrim merekapun berakhir. Harry bangkit duluan, membuat Draco tersentak dari lamunanya dan mengikutinya berdiri. Draco berjalan ke konter dan membayar pesanan mereka, lalu ke pintu depan, tempat Harry berdiri menunggunya dalam senyum cerianya yang menyilaukan.

"Trims traktirannya," kata Harry, tersenyum, tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celananya. Draco mengangkat bahu. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Draco." Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi dengan langkah ringan.

Draco menatap punggung Harry lama, lalu menatap ke langit.

Draco adalah cowok yang selalu pasti dengan apapun: dengan masa depannya, dengan kuliahnya, dengan calon pendamping hidupmya.

Tapi saat ini Draco sungguh tak yakin dengan perasaannya, dan itu semua karena cowok yang bekerja di Walmart...

-DH-

bersambooong,,maaf pendeeeekkkk,,chapter ini jelas ga se-oke harapan kalian, tapi kujamin chapter selanjutnya akan lebih oke..huhuu..keep review ya?

Makasi buat yg udh review: maaaff sekali blm bsa bls review kalian soalnya lepi error huweeeeeeeeeeee...ini juga udh hoki bgt bsa update,,maaf skali yaa,,tpi kuusahakan dibales kok,,jdi ttp review yg ini yahh biar semangat updatenya hehehe,,,,loveee youuuuu aaaallll : )xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Fall for you, chapter 3

disclaimer: HP bukan pny sayaaa

Draco tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendatangi Walmart di jam segini, tak yakin apakah hanya karena kehabisan susu dia sampai datang ke supermarket. Biasanya dia hanya akan ke 7eleven. Draco menatap sekeliling supermarket itu, tapi tak nampak sejumput rambut hitam. Draco mendesah, tak bisa menutupi kecewanya.

Puuh...

Mendadak Draco merasakan angin bertiup di belakang lehernya. Dia tersentak kaget, berbalik cepat, dan otomatis tersandung kakinya sendiri saking paniknya, dan menabrak rentetan sereal di sampingnya dengan suara gedebuk keras dan jeritan pedih. Tumpukan sereal sukses menjatuhi kepalanya

"AUUUU!"

Draco menggosok kepalanya yang kejatuhan berpuluh sereal, lalu mendengar tawa terbahak.

Dan Draco melihatnya. Harry tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Draco merasakan wajahnya merona murka. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan membentak, "Apa maksudmu, brengsek!"

Tapi Harry jelas tidak mendengarkan. Cowok itu tertawa begitu kerasnya sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk dan harus berpegangan pada rak saking lemasnya. Draco memelototinya, dan, setelah 10 menit panjang yang memalukan, akhirnya Harry mulai bisa mengatasi tawanya. Dia menghapus air mata geli-nya, dan menatap Draco dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"That's priceless!" serunya riang. Draco cemberut.

"Ohh,,lucu sekali pastinya, aku sampai tak bisa bernapas saking kocak-nya!" bentak Draco marah. Apa-apaan cowok ini, seenaknya muncul di belakang Draco, mengagetkannya seperti itu sampai-sampai Draco kehilangan cool-nya. Wajahnya kembali merona saat sadar bahwa beberapa orang ternyata berhenti disekelilingnya untuk menertawakannya juga. Draco memelototi mereka dengan pelototan supernya, membuat kerumunan itu akhirnya pergi. Harry masih menatapnya geli.

"Oh, Draco, saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku tahu bahwa kau sungguh kocak!" katanya riang, mulai mengambili sereal yang berceceran itu dan menyusunnya kembali. Draco mengernyit.

"Beraninya kau!" bentaknya. Harry nyengir menatapnya.

"Pamanku sering mengatakan itu dulu, such a nostalgic," kenangnya, tersenyum. Draco menggertakan giginya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku!" ketusnya. "Semua karena kau mengaketkanku tahu!"

Harry terkekeh. "Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, tapi kau harus mengakui bahwa itu lucu, atau setidaknya, bahwa kau gampang kaget."

Draco cemberut. "Aku-tidak-gampang-kaget!"

Harry hanya nyengir penuh pengertian, membuat darah Draco makin mendidih. Dia menatap Harry menyusun sereal-sereal sambil bersedekap, dan beberapa menit kemudian, Harry kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan penasaran.

"Jadi," ulurnya. "Kau kesini untuk mencariku?"

Draco merasakan wajahnya merona, dan kali ini bukan karena marah. Dia teragagap, "Tentu saja bukan, Bodoh! Aku mau membeli susu... Dan...dan...biskuit! Ya, biskuit!"

Harry mengangkat kedua alisny lalu tersenyum kecil. "Oo-keeeii," katanya lambat-lambat seolah tak percaya.

Draco makin merona. "Mana mungkin aku mencarimu! Untuk apa aku mencarimu sampai ke supermarket, buang-buang waktu saja!" ketusnya.

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Draco, kalau kau mau beli biskuit, lokasinya ada 5 rak dari sini, dan susu ada di bagian freezer 9 rak dari sini," katanya logis seolah sedang mengajarkan pada Draco bahwa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Pada Draco yang kuliah kedokteran di universitas terbaik di sini! Dan siapa dia? Hanya pegawai Walmart!

"Aku...aku juga baru teringat bahwa aku kehabisan sereal," kata Draco cepat.

Harry nyengir. "Ah-ha? Dan kau menghabiskan sepuluh menit di rak ini tanpa membeli apapun, menatap sekelilingmu entah mencari apa, dan bukan menatap rak berisi sereal di depanmu?" kata Harry riang. "Oke Draco, kau _jelas_ tidak mencariku."

Draco tergagap, tapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Si brengsek ini rupanya mengawasinya sebelum menampakkan diri! Sungguh stalker! Tapi Draco memilih untuk bersedekap, mendengus kesal, tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk menghindarkannya dari fakta-fakta penjatuhan ego yang selalu bisa Harry lontarkan dengan lancar.

Harry nyengir, lalu menatap jam tangannya. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertemu setelah shift-ku selesai. Di Dunkin jam 9? Kau bisa pakai wifi gratis selama menungguku," katanya ringan.

Draco mengecek jam-nya. "Dan menurutmu aku mau membuang waktu 2 jam di Dunkin hanya karena menunggu bertemu denganmu?" tukasnya naik pitam. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa? Sok penting begitu!

Harry hanya tertawa renyah, mengangkat bahu, lalu melambai pergi.

Dan Draco marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena sepuluh menit kemudian, dia menemukan dirinya membuka MacBook-nya dengan wifi gratis Dunkin ditemani coklat hangat dan donat mocca.

-DH-

Harry kembali telat dari jam yang dijanjikan. Draco menusuk donat dengan garpunya dengan kesal, dan siap mengomel saat melihat betapa lelahnya wajah Harry. Tapi cowok itu tetap tersenyum, mengambil nampan dan memilih satu donat lalu memesan cokelat hangat, dan berjalan ke tempat Draco duduk.

"Sori telat," kata Harry riang, walau Draco bisa menangkap nada lelah di sana. Draco memilih untuk cemberut.

"Kau selalu telat," ketusnya. "Aku sudah menghabiskan 4 donat dan 2 cangkir cokelat tahu."

Harry terkekeh. "Gula baik untuk kesehatanmu," katanya mengutip entah dari mana. Draco cemberut makin dalam.

"Kau mengajari apa yang baik untuk kesehatan pada dokter?" katanya skeptis. Harry terbahak.

"Oh, Draco, aku hanya bercanda, mungkin buatmu gula hanya bikin diabetes, aku tak tahu, hanya kerja di Walmart, ingat?" katanya enteng. Draco mendengus. Kemudian Harry bercerita soal pekerjaannya tanpa ditanya, dan Draco heran pada dirinya sendiri yang mau mendengarkan. Harry berbicara dengan penuh semangat, seolah menjadi pegawai Walmart adalah kebanggaan seumur hidupnya, membuat Draco sebal. Jadi, tanpa mau kalah, Draco menceritakan soal program dokternya yang berakhir tahun depan, dan dia siap magang, untuk kemudian langsung mengambil spesialis. Soal dosennya yang ngesok, soal harapan ayahnya, soal betapa bangganya dia pada pekerjaannya...

Dan Draco tahu bahwa Harry adalah pendengar yang baik, dia tertawa saat Draco melucu, dan dia ikut memaki dosen rese yang memberi Draco nilai B+ alih-alih A-, dan sepnjang percakapan dia menatap Draco dengan ramah, tanpa sedikitpun menghakimi ketika Draco mengatakan dia sering memberi sontekan pada sahabatnya, dan tanpa terasa, seorang waiter menghampiri mereka untuk mengatakan bahwa kafe ini akan ditutup. Draco terlonjak menatap jamnya, sudah lebih dari tengah malam. Tiga jam mengobrol dengan Harry membuatnya lupa waktu.

Harry hanya tertawa, memakai jaketnya lalu mengikuti Draco keluar. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu, Harry menatap langit, tersenyum sambil menarik napas, menikmati angin malam. Draco menatap wajahnya yang damai, dan perutnya kembali mulas. Begitu manis, begitu luar biasa cantik. Bukan kecantikan luar yang eksotik seperti Blaise atau Theo, tapi Harry memancarkannya. Mata hijaunya selalu bersinar ceria, dan siapapun mau tak mau terbuai karenanya, tak terkecuali Draco...

Harry menoleh, dan tersenyum pada Draco. Draco balas menatapnya, dan mereka saling tatap lama, dan, Dracopun membalas senyumnya untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu. Draco merasakan wajahnya merona karena senyum Harry makin lebar melihat senyum Draco.

"Ehm, oke," kata Draco kemudian, mereka masih terpaku saling tatap. Harry tertawa.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Draco," katanya lembut.

Draco membelalak, menyadari maksud kata-kata Harry, dan buru-buru berkata, "Aku membuat spagetti!"

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Pardon me?"

"Aku membuat spagetti," dusta Draco cepat. "Besok. Kalau kau mau mencobanya?"

Harry menatapnya lama, senyumnya hilang. Dia mengernyit, menggigit bibirnya seolah sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Draco menyilangkan jarinya di dalam sakunya, kalau sampai Harry menolaknya, Draco tak tahu lagi mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya...

Kemudian Harry mengangguk, senyumnya tipis, tapi kembali ke wajahnya yang cantik. "Baiklah," katanya pelan.

Draco mengangguk cool, lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok. Jam 9?"

Harry tersenyum. "Oke. Jelas aku tak akan melewatkan masakan Yang Mulia jam tangan karena apapun," godanya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke halte bus di kiri jalan.

Draco membelalak! Shit! Shit!

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tak bisa memasak bahkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya!

Shit!

-DH-

Draco akhirnya memesan spageti di restoran pasta. Harry hanya tertawa saat Draco mengatakan bahwa itu masakannya, karena rupanya dia tahu Draco berbohong. Harry melihat plastik tak away yang harusnya Draco buang segera. Huft! Tapi makan malam itu tetap berlangsung menyenangkan. Setelah makan mereka duduk di sofa sambil menikmati wine mahal yang Draco beli siang tadi, menonton x-factor dan memaki juri yang mereka sama-sama benci, dan bertepuk tangan keras ketika jagoan favorit mereka selesai bernyanyi.

Intinya, malam itu adalah malam paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, dimana dia bisa santai dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, tanpa perlu berlagak dan menjadi 'role model dokter tahun ini'.

Dan semuanya karena Harry. Harry yang rileks dan ceria, penuh tawa dan tak memasukan kata-kata kasar Draco ke hatinya.

Harry yang cantik, memukau dari dalam.

Dan Draco tahu bahwa dirinya telah terjerat.

Dia tahu bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta.

Draco nyengir. "Jadi..."

Ini mengalihkan perhatian Harry dari TV, yang menoleh menatapnya dengan senyum. "Jadi?"

"Kau single kan?"

Harry tertawa. Draco menatapnya kalem, menunggu jawabannya. "Tentu saja," jawab Harry akhirnya. "Tak akan ada di flat ini jika tidak, kan?"

Draco mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menjadi pacarku," katanya. Walaupun kata-katanya begitu tenang dan seenaknya, tapi Draco merasakan wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdebar keras.

"Apa itu tawaran?" tanya Harry geli, wajahnya juga merona, dan Draco puas melihatnya.

Draco mengangguk. Dan menunggu. Harry terdiam sesaat. Dia menatap Draco, lalu menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Draco lagi.

"Aku tak ingin hubungan yang serius," kata Harry akhirnya.

Draco membelalak, menatapnya kaget, tapi cepat-cepat menguasai diri. "Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau berhubungan serius denganmu! Ini hanya pacaran, kau tahu, menikmati hidup selagi masih muda! Aku tak mengajakmu kawin kalau itu yang kau takuti! Aku hanya ingin hubungan biasa saja dan kalau salah satu diantara kita bosan, kita bisa langsung putus tanpa beban. Bahkan aku tak akan mengenalkanmu pada orangtuaku!" Draco menarik napas dari pidato penuh harga dirinya. Harry terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," katanya, tersenyum menatap mata Draco. Mata hijaunya melumerkan hati Draco. "Aku mau jadi pacar-tak-serius-mu."

Draco tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu Harry pastinya juga menyukainya! Dan hanya perlu bersama Draco beberapa bulan, dan dia yakin Harry pasti jatuh cinta padanya juga, dan setelah itu mereka bisa mulai pacaran serius. Tak perlu buru-buru, Draco meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku akan menciummu sekarang,' kata Draco tegas.

Harry tertawa lagi. "Pacaran denganmu pastinya seperti pacaran dengan diktator ya," godanya, matanya berkilat penuh humor.

Draco cemberut. "Kau tak berhak mengataiku begitu! Kau kan sudah jadi pacarku!" ketusnya sebal. Harry nyengir lebar.

"Hm, jadi," bisiknya, menatap bibir Draco terang-terangan lalu menjilat bibirnya, membuat napas Draco tercekat penuh hasrat. "Sudah siapkah kau memberiku bibir itu?"

Dan, tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi, Draco melompat ke arah Harry dan menciumnya mesra, lama, dan penuh pemujaan...

-DH-

bersamboooonggg

makasiii buat yg udh revieeeeww :*

next chapter, kehidupan pacaran merekaaa hihihiii

loveeee youuu allll : )xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Fall for you, chapter 4

disclaimer: HP bkn pny sy!

Oktober

Kencan pertama mereka setelah pacaran berlangsung super aneh. Harrylah yang menentukan tempatnya, dan Draco sangat kaget saat mereka berhenti di depan gerbang besar bertuliskan 'Zoey Zoo'.

Kencan pertama mereka ke kebun binatang!

Draco memelototi Harry saat mereka parkir. Harry tertawa, keluar dari mobil, membiarkan Draco mengikutinya seperti anjing ke majikannya!

Draco menggeram murka, membanting pintu mobil super mahalnya keras. Harry tetap tak menoleh, berjalan terus ke box tiket, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Draco mengejarnya sambil menarik keluar dompetnya sendiri, lalu meletakkan 50 pound sambil memelototi Harry. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tak perlu membayar bagianku," katanya simpel.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah, yeah, dan membiarkanmu yang membayar? No way! Simpanlah untuk membeli groceries minggu ini," tukasnya.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku masih bisa membeli groceries walaupun mengeluarkan 10 pound, Draco," katanya sabar.

Tapi Draco tetap ngotot membayar, dan Harry akhirnya mendesah kalah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama 10 tahun terakhir, Draco masuk ke kebun binatang.

Dan betapa herannya dia bahwa ini adalah kencan paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia lalui. Draco pernah beberapa kali pacaran, dan kesemuanya selalu dimulai dengan kencan di restoran mahal. Tapi hanya dengan 20 pound, Draco dan Harry benar-benar bisa tertawa seharian.

Mereka melihat panda, jerapah, kukang. Draco membandingkan ototnya yang besar dengan gorilla, yang tampaknya tahu bahwa dirinya sedang ditantang dan meraung murka ke arah mereka. Draco dan Harry berlari kabur sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka melihat gajah tunggangan, dan mencoba menunggangi.

Harry duduk di depan dan Draco memeluk tubuhnya ringkas dalam dadanya. Harry tertawa, menyender mesra pada Draco. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Harry yang wangi floral manis, membuat Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyimpan setiap aroma Harry dalam otaknya.

Mereka makan hotdog di stand burger plus cola. Harry rupanya penggemar pedas, dan nyaris menghabiskan seluruh isi botol saus meja mereka. Draco menertawainya yang sedang kepedasan, dan Harry hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan.

Mereka berpetualang lagi, menyusuri bagian reptil. Dengan penuh kenekatan yang Draco tak yakin dia punya selama ini, mereka berfoto dengan ular piton besar yang bisa meremukan tulang-tulang mereka dalam sekali remas. Draco masih gemetar saat menerima hasil cetak dan menyerahkan 5 pound pada fotografer mereka. Harry menertawainya sampai puas karena ini.

Mereka lalu makan eskrim di bangku sambil melihat pinguin-pinguin lucu. Draco mencicip eskrim Harry, yang rupanya lebih enak dari punyanya sendiri, dan mencoba mengambilnya. Harry menghindar gesit, yang menyebabkan wajah mereka mendekat. Draco nyengir, lalu mengecup bibir Harry, yang membuat cowok itu tergagap kaget, dan Draco sukses mengambil eskrimnya.

Mereka pulang sambil mengobrol dan bernyanyi lagu-lagu terbaru one direction. Harry rupanya penggemar Zayn Malik, membuat Draco memutar bola matanya. Draco hanya hafal lagu-lagu ini karena Theo penggemar berat, benar-benar fanatik, Louis Tomlinson dan membuat Draco selalu harus mendengarkan lagu-lagu one direction dimanapun kapanpun! Dan sekarang pacarnya juga sama freaknya dengan sahabatnya! Sungguh ironis.

Tapi tetap saja Draco menikmati perjalanan mereka walaupun dia harus mendengar ulang dan ulang Best Song Ever.

"Ah, ini dia favoritku!" seru Harry. "Half a heart!"

Draco belum pernah mendengar yang ini, tapi dia langsung suka model balad dari lagu ini.

"Only half a blue sky, kinda there but not quite, i'm walking round with just one shoe, i'm half a heart without youuu," senandung Harry. Dia punya suara serak dan seksi seperti Harry Styles, dan tanpa sadar Draco mendengarkannya bernyanyi sampai lagu ini selesai. Draco memarkir mobilnya, dan tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencium Harry. Harry tertawa, membalas mesra ciuman Draco.

Draco menarik Harry ke pangkuannya, tangannya mengatup ke rahang Harry lembut, seolah Harry adalah boneka porselen yang rapuh. Harry memasukkan tangannya ke rambut tebal Draco, menjambaknya agar mereka lebih dan lebih dekat lagi...

Dan dengan ditemani senandung Half a Heart, mereka menjadi satu...

-DH-

Januari

Angin kencang Januari memukul-mukul wajah Draco ketika dia keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi senyumnya melingkar lebar saat dia melihat Harry berdiri di depan Walmart, dibungkus dengan jaket tebal kado natal dari Draco. Draco buru-buru menghampirinya, mengecup pipi pacarnya itu. Harry tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco dan menciumnya mesra. Draco mendesah bahagia, membalas ciuman itu sepenuh hati.

Lalu Harry melepaskan diri, tangannya tertaut di jari-jari Draco, dan mereka berjalan ke arah mobil. Hari ini adalah hari spesial mereka, dimana Draco berulang tahun yang ke-22, dan Harry sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya kue ulangtahun.

"Aku sudah membeli semua yang kau butuhkan," kata Draco riang.

Harry tertawa. "Akan lebih lezat kalau kau mau aku belikan saja..."

"Tapi beli ga seru," protes Draco.

Harry tersenyum, meremas tangan Draco menenangkan. "Kau sudah bertemu orangtuamu?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yup, makan siang dengan mereka. Mereka heran kenapa aku tak mau dibuatkan pesta. Tapi hey, aku 22, mau sampai kapan aku harus pesta dengan orangtua?" katanya sebal. Harry tertawa.

"Mereka sayang padamu, Draco, ingin yang terbaik untukmu," katanya.

Draco mendesah. "Mereka terlalu berlebihan," katanya asal. "Lagipula, ini ultah pertamaku denganmu, kan? Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu."

Harry menatapnya lembut, mengusap rahang Draco dengan satu tangannya dan menariknya menunduk untuk menciumnya penuh kasih.

Dan lagi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Draco paling bersemangat. Ini pertama kalinya setelah 4 bulan mereka berkencan Draco akan masuk ke apartmen Harry. Apartemen misterius yang Harry selalu mencari alasan agar mereka tak kesana.

Draco juga heran dengan perubahan ini. Seminggu lalu mendadak Harry bertanya apakah Draco masih ingin mampir ke apartemennya, dan tentu saja Draco langsung mengiyakan.

Apartemen Harry ada di kompleks pinggiran kota, dimana bangunan sudah mulai terabaikan. Apartemennya sendiri seperti siap roboh kapanpun, Draco selalu meringis setiap kali mengantar Harry pulang, karena Harry hampir tak pernah mau menginap di apartemen Draco.

Mereka parkir, dan mobil Draco terlihat sangat mencolok diantara mobil-mobil keluaran 40 tahun yang lalu yang menghiasi parkiran itu. Draco memastikan dia sudah me-lock mobilnya, lalu mengikuti Harry masuk.

Di apartemen ini tak ada satpam atau resepsionis yang berjaga. Draco mengatakan kekagetan ini pada Harry, yang hanya terkekeh.

'Apartemen ini tadinya rumah, lalu induk semang menambah lantai dan kamar dan menyewakannya,' jelasnya. 'Jadi, tak ada satpam. Semua menjaga kamarnya masing-masing, walaupun aku heran kalau ada yang mau merampok orang-orang disini. Dan siapapun yang butuh sesuatu, langsung ke induk semang.'

Draco mengangguk walaupun dia tak terlalu puas dengan penjelasan ini. Bangunan apa yang tak punya satpam?!

Mereka naik tangga, karena tak ada lift. Untungnya, kamar Harry ada di lantai 3, bukan di paling atas (lantai 6). Harry mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, lalu membuka pintu.

Kamar Harry kecil, dan semuanya tampak ada di ruangan utama ini. Dapur di kiri, tv di kanan, sofa dan meja yang menghadap tv, lalu di sudut yang menghadap jendela ada single bed dan lemari baju kecil. Ada satu pintu yang Draco yakin mengarah ke kamar mandi. Seperti kamar kos-kosan.

Tapi kesedehanaan ini tak meluruhkan kesan ceria dan lembut Harry. Harry mengecat dindingnya dengan warna biru langit, dan langit-langit kamarnya dengan warna kuning pastel yang cerah. Di dinding, Harry memajang beberapa foto: dua orang yang Draco kira adalah ayah dan ibu Harry di hari pernikahan mereka, foto Harry yang masih bayi dengan ayah dan ibunya, fotonya bersama Ron dan seorang gadis berambut mengembang, dan, membuat perut Draco bergejolak menyenangkan, foto mereka berdua yang sedang dibungkus ular piton-sudah dibungkus dengan bingkai marun.

Tapi yang paling utama adalah kamar ini sungguh Harry sekali, dengan aroma floral manis khasnya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku," kata Harry, mengambil belanjaan dari tangan Draco dan menaruhnya di konter yang memisahkan dapur dari ruang tengah.

Draco memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry sayang. 'I love it,' gumamnya.

Harry terkekeh. 'Ah-ha? Tak ada apa-apanya dibanding flat-mu, kan?' godanya.

Draco menggeleng, mengusapkan bibirnya ke sepanjang leher samping Harry. 'Rumah terbaik adalah dimana kau tinggal, Harry. Aku akan suka pada rumah yang bahkan lebih kecil dari ini jika itu rumahmu,' katanya serius.

Harry melumer di pelukan Draco.

Mereka menghabiskan 2 jam untuk membuat kue-atau Harry berusaha membuat kue dan Draco berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan gerepe-gerepe yang membuat Harry merona atau memutar bola matanya. Intinya, ulangtahun terbaik dalam hidup Draco. Hanya mereka berdua. Harry menyalakan lilin dan mematikan lampu, sehingga hanya cahaya lilin dan bulan yang menerangi.

Harry menyuapi Draco kue-nya, dan mereka berpelukan sambil menonton ulang the notebook.

Malam itu, Draco menginap disana.

-DH-

bersambooong,,maaf pendeekk huweee keep review yaah xD


	5. Chapter 5

Fall for you, Chapter 5

disclaimer: HP bukan pny sayaaaaa

note: aihh,,sudah hampir mencapai klimaks saja cerita ini,,stelah ini cobaan bertubi akan menghampiri Draco dan Harry! Siapkan diri kalian wahai reader! I actually love this story so much, and i just cant contain my tears that fall down like a shower that are british (hahaha,,bolehlah dikit2 pake lirik over again-nya One Direction.. Looouuuiiiiiisssss!)

happy reading, dan jgn lupa revieeeww :*

Valentine Day!

Draco terbangun dengan semangat luar biasa. Dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya yang besar, dan, sembari berharap rencananya hari ini akan berjalan lancar, dia mandi dan bercukur, dan memakai jins dan kemeja favoritnya, yang dia gulung sampai tangannya. Dia menyambar iPhone-nya, melihat pesan dari Harry:

kelas jam 8 kan? Semangat, pak dokter! xxx- harry

Draco memutar bola matanya. Kayak dia akan datang kelas saja di hari penting ini. Lagipula dia sudah hafal seluruh modul kuliah pagi ini, dan Prof Snape tak akan merindukannya karena tak datang satu kuliah.

Tapi Harry, yang selalu marah jika Draco membolos (membuat Draco heran, karena Harry saja tidak mengambil kuliah! Bisa-bisanya dia menceramahi Draco!), tidak perlu tahu. Draco ingin hari ini istimewa, dan memancing kemarahan Harry sepagi ini jelas akan mengurangi maknanya.

Jadi, Draco membalas pesan tersebut dengan:

sangat bersemangat. Happy valentine day! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Draco

Balasan Harry datang seketika:

Wow, aku hampir lupa. Happy valentine day :) -Harry

Draco memutar bola matanya lagi. Hanya Harry manusia _taken_ yang bisa lupa bahwa hari ini valentine. Harry pasti tak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, Draco hampir yakin. Maksudnya, Harry hanya tersenyum misterius jika Draco menanyakan soal ini, jadi dia pikir pasti Harry menahan malu bahwa dia pertama kali pacaran di umur 22 tahun. Hahaha. Draco selalu mendengus puas jika sedang mengingat bahwa dirinyalah segala yang pertama untuk Harry.

Tapi kau meluangkan malam ini untukku kan? -Draco

Draco mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya, dan keluar apartemen itu.

Tentu, seperti yg kau minta. Jm 8?-Harry

Yup. Siapkan dirimu! xxxxxxxxx-Draco

Tapi Harry salah jika dia pikir valentine day mereka hanya malam ini saja. Draco pergi ke floris terbesar di kota mereka, dan memastikan bahwa pesanannya sudah siap.

Dia memesan 50 tangkai mawar merah, dan mengirimnya ke Honeyducks, tempat Harry bekerja hari ini.

Draco bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Harry saat menerima buket besar itu, wajahnya semerah mawar di tangannya, dan Draco merasakan perutnya hangat saat Harry tersenyum membaca notes yang Draco sertakan. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluk Harry, tapi mengingat dia harusnya ke kampus, Draco menahan dirinya. Dia punya semalaman untuk mengekspresikan cintanya pada Harry.

Jadi, dengan senyum kecil saat melihat rekan-rekan kerja Harry menyorakinya, Draco pergi untuk menyiapkan surpraise selanjutnya...

-DH-

Draco menjemput Harry jam 8 tepat. Harry keluar dari Honeyducks dengan membawa mawar yang menutupi setengah badannya. Draco terkekeh, membuka bagasi saat Harry sudah dekat. Harry memasukkan mawarnya ke bagasi, lalu menatap Draco tak percaya.

"Astaga, adakah yang lebih besar dari ini?" tanyanya, setengah geli setengah heran. Matanya berkilau, tersenyum lebar, menyilaukan hati Draco.

Draco tersenyum, merangkul pinggang Harry untuk menciumnya dalam. Harry melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco, membalas ciuman itu dengan sama mesranya. Saat akan melepaskan, Harry meraihnya lagi dan mengecup bibirnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali... Draco terkekeh, menjauhkan dirinya.

"Malam masih panjang, Babe," bisiknya, lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya. Harry menatapnya penasaran, tapi menurut masuk.

Mereka pulang ke apartemen Draco.

"Oke, Harry," kata Draco. "Siapkan dirimu."

Harry nyengir. Draco menarik napas, senyum Harry selalu membuatnya _overwhelmed. _Draco mengecup pipinya, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Dia membawa Harry ke balkon, dimana sudah siap meja untuk berdua, lengkap dengan lilin.

Harry tertawa melihat ini. "Klasik sekali, Draco."

Draco nyengir lebar, menarik kursi untuk Harry. Harry duduk, dan Draco membawa makanan mereka dari dapur: spageti bolognaise, makanan favorit mereka berdua. Mereka makan sambil diiringi lagu-lagu dari cd Draco di ruang TV yang mengalun lembut, lagu pilihan yang sudah Draco siapkan untuk momen ini.

Mereka makan sambil bercanda-canda. Sesekali mereka berhenti berbicara untuk bertukar senyum dan saling tatap lama. Harry begitu mempesona hati Draco, dengan ketulusan dan wajahnya yang merona. Dengan bahasanya yang lembut dan mengalun jiwa Draco. Tiap memikirkan ini Draco selalu merasa matanya panas, ingin menangis karena inilah yang dia cari. Harry-lah yang dia cari.

Harry adalah pelengkap hidupnya...

Draco tahu kenyataan ini sejak awal, dan dia begitu takut. Perasaan ini belum pernah dia alami sebelumnya, dan dia tak yakin ingin mengalami ini dengan orang selain Harry. Dan tiga kata yang ingin sekali dia ucapkan selalu dia tahan, karena ketakutan, ketakutan jika kalimat itu dia ucapkan, maka dia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Dan kini dia telah siap. Dan dia tahu dari kerlip matanya, Harry juga mencintainya. Dari kepeduliannya pada Draco, dari segala yang dia korbankan untuk Draco, dari sentuhannya pada Draco, dari kehangatan senyumnya...

Oke, Draco tak ingin memikirkan ini sekarang. Terakhir kali dia memikirkan ini, dia menangis semalaman di tempat tidurnya karena merasa begitu beruntung, begitu bahagia...

Selesai makan, Draco mengajak Harry ke ruang Tv. Di sana, dia memasang lagi walts, menarik tangan Harry, memeluk pinggangnya, dan bergerak untuk berdansa. Harry tertawa sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco.

"Oh, astaga, Draco, aku tak tahu kau se romantis ini..." katanya, setengah geli setengah heran, wajahnya merona karena senyumnya yang begitu lebar. Pancaran kebahagiaan itu memantul di wajah Draco, yang menempelkan dahi-nya ke dahi Harry.

Draco menghirup aroma tubuh Harry, floral dan citrus. Harry tersenyum, lesung pipinya jelas terlihat. Dia menatap bibir Draco, yang bergetar perutnya karena ini. Jadi, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya.

Ciuman itu lembut, lama, tanpa keharusan untuk buru-buru. Setiap gerakan dansa adalah tekanan baru di bibir mereka. Harry mendesah damai, dan Draco tahu ini saatnya, tak akan ada kesempatan sebaik ini lagi...

"I love you."

Dan Harry berhenti.

Berhenti berdansa, menatap mata Draco. Dan ekspresinya membuat perut Draco serasa di aliri timah panas.

"A...aku..." Harry mundur, matanya membelalak, pandangannya tak fokus. Draco merasakan tubuhnya dingin tanpa Harry dipelukannya. "Aku... Bagaimana..." Harry menatap langit-langit, matanya membelalak ngeri. Draco hanya bisa mematung, tak mengerti.

"Harry..."

Harry menatapnya. "Draco, bagaimana bisa? Aku... Aku bilang kan? Aku mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tak bisa... Aku tak mau hubungan serius." bisiknya, nadanya seolah ingin menangis, entah karena apa. Karena Dracolah yang harusnya ingin menangis.

Tapi Draco tak bisa bereaksi. Dia menatap nyalang Harry, yang menggeleng, lalu berlari keluar apartemen itu.

Hening.

Untuk waktu yang lama, Draco hanya bisa berdiri.

Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Tak tahu dimana salahnya.

Tak mau hubungan serius.

Itulah yang Harry ucapkan di awal, dan Draco hanya berpikir bahwa Harry akan membuat pengecualian untuk dirinya.

Tapi tidak.

Tak ada pengecualian.

Dan Draco terduduk di lantai untuk entah berapa lama, dan tak ingin bangkit lagi.

-DH-

bersambung!

Yosh! Review yaah my darling readeeerrr x)


	6. Chapter 6

Fall for You, chapter 6

Disclaimer: HP bukan punya ayee :)

Draco memainkan makan malamnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada pikiran apapun di kepalanya. Dia tak mau berpikir apapun.

Ibunya menatapnya cemas. "Draco, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Draco tak menjawab.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak valentine day. Draco dan Harry tak bertemu lagi, tak membicarakan apa masalah mereka. Draco hanya tahu satu hal: dirinya sungguh bodoh.

Kebodohan luar biasa ini membuat Draco merasa...merasa tak mengerti. Dia tak tahu dimana salahnya. Dimana salahnya? Dia dan Harry baik-baik saja. Begitu mesra. Dan Harry memang berkata tak ingin serius, tapi Draco selalu berpikir bahwa perasaan itu telah berubah. Bahwa Harry juga menganggap Draco istimewa. Bahwa Draco lebih dari sekedar pacar selingan Harry.

Draco hampir yakin...

Tapi Draco salah.

Dia telah begitu bodoh berasumsi, tanpa bertanya. Tanpa curiga. Dengan tatapan Harry, sikap Harry, kelembutan Harry, dan semua perhatian Harry padanya... Dia selalu berpikir bahwa Harry juga mencintainya...

Bahkan misalnyapun perasaan cinta belum tumbuh di hati Harry, misalnya Harry belum siap, dia tak berhak, dia tak boleh meninggalkan Draco seperti itu seketika setelah Draco mengucaplan cinta. Dia tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Apa dia tak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan pada diri Draco?

Draco begitu hancur, begitu hampa...

Teman-teman Draco cemas melihat keadaannya, tapi tak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun. Ron kadang menatap Draco seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lalu menggeleng dan mengurungkan niatnya. Draco tahu Ron sahabat Harry, dan mungkin Draco bisa mengorek tentang perasaan Harry darinya. Tapi Draco tak mau. Hubungannya dengan Harry adalah tentang mereka berdua, dan kalau Harry merasa Draco bahkan tak layak diberi penjelasan, maka Draco tak akan merendahkan dirinya untuk bertanya pada semua orang.

Lucius menatap Draco bingung. "Draco? Apa kau kesulitan menghadapi kuliahmu? Kau tahu aku siap membantu menjelaskan..." katanya hati-hati.

Draco menatap ayahnya datar, menggeleng pelan, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan steak yang tak termakan sedikitpun dan orangtuanya yang keheranan.

Sejak peristiwa 14 Februari itu, Draco tinggal di rumah ayah dan ibunya. Draco tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dengan ingatan tentang Harry di seluruh sudut apartemennya. Ibunya menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka walaupun kebingungan.

Malam itu, Blaise datang.

"Hai," katanya, masuk ke kamar Draco tanpa mengetuk pintu, seperti biasa. "Ibumu meneleponku, bertanya tentang sikapmu yang seolah hidup enggan mati tak mau."

Draco, yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tidak merespon. Blaise mendesah, lalu duduk di samping Draco dan mengusap rambutnya. Draco menutup matanya.

Mereka terdiam lama dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Draco akhirnya berkata, "Aku hanya tak tahu dimana salahku."

Blaise mengangguk. "Aku... Aku ke Honeyducks kemarin, dan kurasa dia juga tidak sedang dalam posisi bahagia, Draco. Menurutku dia nampak sakit..." katanya pelan.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah? Dia yang kabur saat aku bilang I love you, dan dia yang sakit? Yang benar saja!"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Dia kurusan dan pucat. Cukup sakit, menurutku. Setidaknya dia tampak jauh lebih merana dibanding keadaanmu, Draco. Dan kurasa kau harus bicara dengannya," katanya.

Draco akhirnya menatapnya, menyipit. "Dia lari, Blaise, lari sambil bilang bahwa dia tak ingin hubungan serius denganku. Apalagi yang harus dibicarakan?"

Blaise mendesah. "Aku tak tahu, Draco, aku bukan psikolog pernikahan. Tapi aku hanya tahu bahwa setidaknya kau harus mencoba..."

Draco kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tak berkata-kata lagi.

-DH-

Dua hari kemudian, Draco pulang ke apartemennya.

Dia duduk di depan TV layar datarnya, menatap nyalang acara apapun yang sedang tayang. Dan saat itulah dia mendengar bel berbunyi.

Draco berpikir untuk tidak menjawabnya, tapi lalu mendesah. Kalau Blaise yang datang dan Draco tak membukakan pintu, dia akan bersikap brengsek selama seminggu kedepan dan Draco hanya tak punya tenaga untuk itu. Jadi, betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Harry-lah yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

Draco sudah hendak menutup pintunya saat otaknya menangkap keadaan Harry.

Harry pucat. Sangat pucat. Dengan kantung mata, bibir pucat, dan badan sangat kurus. Draco bisa melihat bentuk tulang Harry dari ketiadaan daging yang biasanya membalut disana. Tak ada rona di pipi Harry, dan Draco tercekat di tempatnya.

"Hai," kata Harry, menjilat bibirnya, matanya menatap gelisah Draco. "Sori mengganggumu, Draco, aku...aku hanya ingin memberi penjelasan. Maksudku, tidak adil jika aku pergi tanpa itu kan? Aku..."

Draco mengernyit, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia begitu ingin memeluk Harry, meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja, tapi dia juga masih marah pada kenyataan bahwa Harry meninggalkannya begitu saja. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam, yakin Harry akan mengikutinya.

Mereka masuk ke ruang TV. Draco mematikan TV-nya, dan melihat Harry duduk di sofa terjauh darinya. Draco duduk, dan Harry menatapnya.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya. Harry tampak sungguh tak sehat. Dia tampak lebih rapuh dari biasanya, dan... Dan Draco tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Harry menarik napas, lalu berkata, "Draco, aku sungguh, sungguh ingin meminta maaf. Semua yang kita jalani... Aku memperingatkanmu bahwa aku..bahwa kita tak bisa menjalani hubungan serius. Aku menyesal kau merasakan ini semua padaku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa bersamamu lebih dari ini, tak bisa menyakitimu lebih dari ini..."

"Apa kau memutuskanku?" tandas Draco, tak bisa menahan gemetar di suaranya.

Harry menelan ludah, matanya berair. "Maafkan aku Draco, aku hanya tak punya pilihan, aku tak mau menyakitimu lagi..."

"Dan kau menganggap jika memutuskanku kau tak menyakitiku?" kata Draco pelan, hatinya teriris.

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak Draco, aku hanya tak bisa, kau akan lebih baik hidup tanpaku..."

"Kau tak berhak memutuskan itu," kata Draco dingin. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak ingin putus?"

Harry menatapnya sedih. "Draco, aku sakit."

Draco terdiam, menatap pipi kurus Harry. Dia dokter. Dia tahu Harry sakit. Dia tahu, dia tahu, tapi tak mungkin separah itu kan? Harry mungkin hanya sakit usus buntu dan melebih-lebihkannya. Harry adalah orang paling sehat, paling bersemangat yang pernah Draco kenal. Tak ada penyakit berbahaya yang bisa menyerang Harry...

"Limfoma," tambah Harry.

Dan dunia Draco runtuh. Dia duduk kaku, tak berani bernapas. "Apa?" bisiknya.

Harry memeluk tubuhnya, menutup matanya, seolah takut melihat reaksi Draco. "Limfoma, Draco, kau tahu persis bahwa itu sejenis kanker..."

"Keluar." kata Draco pendek, kaku.

"Draco..."

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang, Harry, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi." Draco menatap nyalang sudut di samping bahu Harry, dan dia tahu dia akan segera mengalami hiperventilasi.

Harry mengangguk, menatap Draco pedih. "Maafkan aku, Draco, aku hanya tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau bisa... Maaf..." isaknya, dan dia bangkit dan pergi.

Draco tak bergerak di tempatnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sampai Blaise datang, memeluknya, dan diapun hanya bisa menangis.

Kanker.

Kanker.

Kanker.

-DH-

bersambung!

makasii buat semua reviewnyaaaaa,,aku harap kalian suka pada alasan penolakan Harry pada Draco ini. Dan kuharap adegan di chap ini menyentuh. Huhuu.

Keep review guys! Lovee youu aaalll :) xxxxx


End file.
